Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of lipidic furans, and more particularly to the use of certain lipidic furans characterized by an aliphatic hydrocarbon-chain with a minimum of nine carbon atoms, attached to the number two position on a furan ring, for improving the condition of human skin.